Ice Cream On Juvia
by P. FullbusterBelieve
Summary: Sometimes Gray can make the taste of ice-cream even better.


_**This One-shot I have dedicated to NeverInUrWildestDreams. She is the one who has inspired me in writing this fanfic so belated Happy Birthday to you…! I Hope you enjoy this One-Shot.**_

_**And by the way this is my first fanfic, so there might be errors, so please bear with me. This is M-Rated and is based upon modern world so it contains Lemons and inappropriate use of Ice-cream. If you can't handle it then please don't take the risk.**_

_**And to all the other readers who are reading this. Please Enjoy….!**_

* * *

Juvia was in kitchen chopping vegetables. She was damn tired from her yoga classes so as soon as she returned home, she took a quick shower and changed out of her sweating attire to a simple white bathroom robe because she was still tired to change. Hearing her stomach grumble, she blushed and sprinted towards the kitchen to make something quick and tasty. She was so busy chopping the vegetables that she didn't notice the sound of unlocking the door, when she doesn't know why? But when she glance up, maybe she caught a slight movement from the corner of her eye, she don't know but when she did, her long time boyfriend Gray Fullbuster stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching her intently with a devilish smirk. He was wearing dark flannel pants and white button-up shirt and was gently twirling his car keys. She froze.

'Damn! Gray-sama is looking gloriously super hot' she thought

"Good evening, Juvia" his voice cool, his expression completely guarded and unreadable.

Juvia opens her mouth and then closes it again unable to think clearly. She didn't expect him to come so early from his clinic. Then moments later she regained herself and smiled, approaching him. Standing on her toes she pecks him lightly on his lips.

"So when did you return from your yoga classes?" Gray asked smoothly

"Ummm…an hour ago" she answered

"Are you tired?" he asked eyeing her

"Well, a bit…but never mind…Gray-sama you might be tired so take a quick shower and then we can enjoy our dinner together. Today's menu stir fry chicken and noodles" she told him cheerfully

"Well, I'm hungry but not for food, you know what I'm asking for?" at that snicker comment she blushed a healthy red that will rival erza's hair while gray was bashfully grinning watching his girlfriend's reaction. After a few seconds she forced herself away from him and pushed him towards the bathroom. He compiled but moments later he shouted

"Hey, Juvia would you like to join me in shower?"

"NO"

#

"This is really good" he says digging into his food

"Juvia knows you always tell her that whenever we eat. Juvia sometimes doubt whether Gray-sama is really complimenting her" she asked

"You are really something" he said smugly

"Would Gray-sama like dessert?" she asked standing up

"What do you have?"

"Juvia has got ice-cream. Vanilla" she snickered

"Really?" His grin gets bigger "Perfect, I think we can do something with that, so where's the ice cream?" getting up from the chair

"In the freezer" she says rather very sweetly

Moments later he returns back holding the pint of vanilla ice cream and a spoon on the other hand. He looks down at Juvia, then suddenly scoops her up in his shoulder and ushers in bedroom dropping her unceremoniously to the floor.

When he again looks at her, his eyes were hooded with lust. Dark, sleek and wanton desire runs through her veins. They are surely going to have fun with ice-cream. He places the ice-cream and spoon on their bedside table and removes the pillows placing them in a pile on the floor.

"I want to tie up your hands. To the bed. I need you still, is that okay?"

"Umm…yes" she whispers

Gray strolls over to Juvia, not taking his eyes off her.

"We'll use this" He takes hold of her robe sash and with delicious, teasing slowness, releases the bow, and gently pulls it free of the garment.

Her robe falls open while she stands paralyzed under his heated gaze. After a moment, he pushes the robe off her shoulders. It falls and pools at her feet so that she is standing naked before him. He strokes her face with the back of his knuckles, and his touch resonates in the depths of her lower abdomen. Bending, he kisses her lips briefly.

"Lay on the bed, face up," he murmurs, his eyes darkening momentarily burning into her eyes. She does as she was told to. Her room was shrouded in darkness, except for the soft, insipid light from the lamp. Normally, she hates energy saving light but being here naked with her precious Gray-sama, she's grateful for the muted light. He stands by the bed gazing down at her. Her body convulses under his heated gaze.

"Arms above your head, Juvia" he commands. Gray loves his dominatrix part.

She complies and he fastens the end of her robe sash around her left wrists and threads the end through the metal bars at the headboard. He then secures her right hand, tying the sash tightly. When she's tied up, he visibly relaxes. He likes her this way. He then quickly bends over her to give her a quick peck her on the lips. Then he stands and lifts his shirt over his head and pulls his boxers down.

He is gloriously naked. Now that he is in his birthday suit she can praise his masculine body. He has a physique drawn on classical lines, broad muscular shoulders, the sexy tattoo inked on his chest, the biceps, his healthy abs, narrow hips and the oh-so inverted triangle. When she notices him looking at his body he simply smirks

"Enjoying the view?" she immediately blushes at his comment. Picking up the ice-cream and the spoon he smoothly straddles her. Very slowly he peels off the lid and dips his spoon in it.

"Hmm…it's still quite hard" he says with a raised brow then he scoops the spoon into the ice cream and tastes the vanilla. "Delicious" he murmurs and gazes down at Juvia. "Juvia, do you want some?" he asked teasingly.

The way he looked down at her literally made her feel even wetter and aroused than she was. He looks so freaking hot that she can't wait for the fun to start. Every time Gray experiments something new with her; it will eventually turn out to be hot and amazing. So thinking about that she nods shyly. He then scoops another spoonful and offers her so that she can taste it, but he quickly pops it again in his mouth.

"This is too good to share, do you like vanilla Juvia?"

"Yes" she said more forcefully than she mean and tries in vain to buck him off.

"Getting feisty? I wouldn't do that if I were you" hearing his comments she pouts sweetly that Gray wants to kiss her lips but he has to be more reserved and controlled. He then takes a spoonful of ice-cream and he trails the half-melted dessert onto her throat, her chest and then very slowly he bends and licks it off. Her body lights with longing.

"Ohh…it's cold" she moans

"Mmm. Tastes even better off you. Juvia" she pulls against her restraints and the bed creaks ominously but she doesn't care, she is burning with desire, it's consuming. He takes another spoonful of melting vanilla and dribbles it over each breast and spreads it over her breast and nipple. Each nipple peaks and hardens beneath the cool of vanilla. He bends to lick and suckle off her once more, his mouth hot compared to the vanilla. Her body jerks when his lip comes in contact with her skin.

It's pure torture. As it starts to melt, the ice cream runs off her in rivulets onto the bed. His lips continue their slow torture, sucking hard, nuzzling, and biting softly

"Oh…please…G-G-Gray-sama!" she said panting

"Want some?" And before she can confirm or deny his offer, his tongue is in her mouth, and it's hard and skilled the taste of her Gray-sama and vanilla.

"Uhm…More…Gray-sama" she says between the kisses. And just as she was getting used to the sensation, he sits up again and trails a spoonful of ice-cream down the center of her body, across her stomach, and into her navel where he deposits a large dollop of the dessert.

"Oh, this is chiller than before, but weirdly it burns" she whispers

"Now you're going to stay still or there will be ice-cream all over the bed" He says before he fondles and kisses her breasts sucking each of her nipples, then follows the line of ice-cream down her body, sucking and licking as he goes. But while doing so, her hips start to move involuntarily, gyrating to their own rhythm caught up in his cool vanilla spell. Gray put a hand on her hipbone to make her stay in position so that he could resume his actions. He shifts lower swirling his tongue into and around her navel. She moans but he doesn't stop and then he trails the dessert till her clitoris. She cries out loudly when he gives a hard suck. She was drinking in her own desires.

"Hush" Gray says softly then his tongue sets to work lapping up the vanilla

"Oh…please…Gr-…Gray-Sama, Juvia needs you. Right. Now" The blunette let her deep eyes bore into him

"I know Juvia" he breathes and gives another hard suck on her clit that makes her body climbing higher-higher. Juvia could only moan in pleasure. She was so wet for him that she was literally flowing like a river. He inserts one finger inside her, then another, and thrusts them with agonizing slowness. He strokes the front wall of her vagina while he continues the exquisite licking and sucking.

She didn't know how long it passed, but her lower stomach was contracting and it was hot. She erupts unexpectedly into a mind blowing orgasm that awakens all her senses. She is vaguely aware that he stopped his ministrations and is hovering over her, positioning himself at her entrance and then in one swift blow he is inside her, hard and fast. He groans as he mercilessly slams into her. He was sticky-the residual melted ice-cream spreading between them. It was a very distracting sensation for Juvia but she can't dwell on for more than a few seconds later Gray suddenly pulls out and flips her over.

"This way its better and I can get deeper" he murmurs and abruptly is inside her once again, but he doesn't start his usual punishing rhythm straight away. He leans over; release her hands and pulls her upright so she is practically sitting on him. There were so many feelings, so many sensations that she couldn't process everything, so she just felt. His hand move up to her breasts and palms them roughly, tugging gently on her nipples. She groans, tossing her head back against his shoulder. He nuzzles her neck, biting down as he flexes his hips, deliciously slowly, filling her again and again. He was letting a few groans of pleasure from time to time, exciting Juvia further and further.

"Do you know how much you mean to me?" Gray breathes against her ear.

"No" she gasps. He smiles against her neck, and his fingers curl around her jaw and throat, holding her fast for a moment.

"Yes, you do. I can't live a day without you, you are so much to me" she groans as he picks up speed and bites her ear. She cries out loud.

"Juvia, call my name, I want to hear you" He snakes one hand around her waist while his other hand grips her hips and pushes into her harder making her cry out again. And the pushing rhythm stars. His breathing grows harsher and harsher, ragged matching hers. She feels the familiar quickening deep inside her again!

"Come on, Juvia, Just give it to me!" he growls through gritted teeth and on cue, like the sorcerer's apprentice she is, she let it goes and they both reach their climax and release together. He shoots his hot seed inside her. He stays like that for some seconds before he pulls himself out of her and lies down on the bed bringing her down with him. He untied the robe sash from her wrists, removing the restraints and draping an arm over her waist. He nuzzles his head in the crook of her neck and kisses the love mark which he has given into her skin.

"Good-night Juvia, sleep well" he was half-expecting her to give an reply but soon noticed her light snoring, seeing that he also followed her to sleep.

#

She lies curled up in his arms on sticky sheets when the morning sun rays hurt her eyes. His front is pressed to her back, his nose in her hair. She is happy and wants to stay forever like this into her precious Gray-sama's arms. She turns around to face him and let herself emerge to every detail of his face from his pointed chin, tantalizing lips, his dazzling cheekbones, his superb nose, and his midnight blue eyes which are open and is watching her with a smirk. Noticing his intense gaze upon her she turns many shades of red.

"Are you sore? Did I hurt you last night? Gray asked with concern

She smiled sweetly at him and said "No, Juvia is alright. Last night was amazing and Juvia really enjoyed it"

"Yeah. Me too. That was my first time experimenting something like that but nevertheless, I enjoyed it very much. So….what are your plans for today?" Gray asked

"Nothing" she said grinning snuggling even closer

"I Love You Gray-Sama" and then she throw the cannon at him. What should he say? He is not the one who is very open about his feelings. So what shoul…..

And out of the blue she suddenly kisses him hard. And when they break for air "It's alright Gray-sama, Juvia knows that Gray-sama is not very open about love and affections. It's okay"

And all of sudden he doesn't know why but he feels a familiar warmth engulfing in his chest so he hugs her tightly and puts his face in the crook of her neck. She sighs happily and rests knowing that Gray is still shy about his feeling after spending years with her. So she lets him the way he is. Life is amazing and she loves it the way it is.

* * *

_***blushes* don't blame me. I don't what happened but this idea suddenly popped up in my mind when I was reading FSOG for the 7th time. And then I thought I should write something T rated and gift it to NeverInUrWildestDreams (if you haven't read her stories please check it. She writes awesome Gruvia stories) because I thought it would be better to write something decent but then everything got messed up and I went with the flow. So here it is. And I'll be really grateful to those readers who will drop a precious review.**_

_**P. FullbusterBelieve**_


End file.
